Jealousy
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Naruto met Emily Elizabeth, Sakura and Clifford got jealous.


In the city, Naruto was walking along the city with Sakura. They both had a great time together. They ate Chilli dog, went on a roller coaster, play ping pong, and hide and seek. Those two lovebirds were like pea and pod, until one day. As they were walking, they saw a small, red, puppy heading toward them. It bump into Naruto.

Sakura said, "Aw, how cute."

Naruto said, "Aw, look at the cute, red, puppy."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, where are you boy?"

Clifford barked.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh, there you are. Thank for catching Clifford for me."

Naruto blushed and said, "It was no problem."

Emily Elizabeth said, "My name is Emily Elizabeth Howard and this is my puppy Clifford."

Clifford barked.

Sakura said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura and this is my partner Naruto."

Naruto blushed some more and started running.

Sakura said, "Naruto?"

Emily Elizabeth giggled and said, "He sure looked funny."

Naruto stopped running and hide behind the building and said, "Wow, that blonde girl look beautiful. But, how am I ganna ask her out without Sakura noticing"

Naruto thought of a plan and he had an idea. He went to the store and bought pink and yellow flower, then he went to another store to buy some chocolate. After that, he went back to Sakura and Emily Elizabeth.

Sakura said, "Hey Naruto, what with the flowers and chocolate?"

Naruto said, "These are for you Emily Elizabeth."

Emily gasped and said, "Oh, how cute. Thank you Naruto."

She gave Naruto a kissed. Sakura and Clifford was crushed.

Naruto said, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well I do have plan with Clifford, but okay."

Sakura said, "But Naruto."

Naruto said, "Allow me to take you home Emily Elizabeth."

Emily Elizabeth said, "It would be my pleasure."

They both walked back to Emily Elizabeth's apartment, leaving Clifford and Sakura shocked.

Clifford growled.

Sakura said, "I can't believe it. Naruto is going out with another girl."

Clifford barked again like crazy.

Sakura said, "This cannot be happening."

Clifford whimpered.

Sakura said, "Don't worry Clifford, soon we'll make them pay for what they did."

Clifford got confused.

Sakura said, "Come on."

So Sakura and Clifford went back home. Meanwhile, Emily and Naruto were just about ready to go on a date.

Naruto said, "Where shall we go my darling?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Anywhere you want Naruto. You are so romantic."

Naruto said, "How about a trip around the park?"

Emily Elizabeth giggled and said, "I liked that."

So Naruto and Emily Elizabeth went walking to the park as their first date. They both had a great time together. They feed birds, help other people, and shared their secret. Meanwhile, Sakura and Clifford were thinking of a way to stop Naruto and Emily Elizabeth.

Sakura said, "Alright Clifford, we gotta figure out a way to stop those two turtles dove from dating each other."

Clifford got confused.

Sakura said, "When I say turtles dove, I meant Emily Elizabeth and Naruto.

Clifford growled angrily.

Sakura said, "Hmm, maybe if we figure out a way to capture them, one of them will be separated from the other."

Clifford barked proudly.

Sakura said, "But we need to capture someone who is close friend or pet with Emily Elizabeth."

Clifford and Sakura thought for a minute and Clifford had an idea.

Sakura said, "What is it Clifford?"

Clifford rushed back to his apartment. Sakura follow him. Soon, they both reach to Emily Elizabeth's room.

Sakura said, "Clifford, why are we at Emily Elizabeth room?"

Clifford went to Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, wake up."

Daffodil yawn and said, "What is it now Clifford?"

Clifford said, "I need you to do me a favor."

Daffodil said, "Let me guess, you need someone to comfort you."

Clifford said, "No. This morning me and Emily Elizabeth met two people, Naruto and Sakura. Soon, Naruto is going out with Emily Elizabeth. It made me and Sakura very jealous and we need you to be captured so they can save you. That way, Emily Elizabeth would have to choose between you or Naruto."

Daffodil said, "So you're using me to bring back Emily Elizabeth."

Clifford said, "Would you rather have Emily Elizabeth not care about us?"

Daffodil gasped and said, "Alright, let do it."

So Clifford took Daffodil to Sakura.

Sakura said, "Clifford, what with the bunny?"

Clifford barked into capturing Daffodil.

Sakura said, "Oh I get it. You want to use the bunny to have Naruto and Emily Elizabeth save us. Great idea."

So Sakura, Clifford, and Daffodil left the apartment and got straight to work. Meanwhile, Emily Elizabeth and Naruto just got back from their date.

Emily Elizabeth said, "I had a great time Naruto."

Naruto said, "I'm glad you enjoy it Emily."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Come on, let go put my stuff back in my room."

When they got to their room, they notice that it was quiet, too quiet.

Naruto said, "Hey Emily Elizabeth, have you know anything unusual?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "What you mean?"

Naruto said, "It seem awfully quiet here."

Emily Elizabeth looked around the room and notice that Daffodil is not here.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey, where Daffodil?"

Naruto said, "Who?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "My pet bunny."

Naruto said, "I'm not sure."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford is not here either."

Naruto said, "Maybe Sakura knows where they went."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright, let go."

So Naruto and Emily Elizabeth rushed to search for Sakura, Clifford, and Daffodil. When they found them, they notice that they were hiding behind the tree.

Naruto said, "Sakura, is that you?"

Sakura said, "Prepare for trouble and make it double. To protect your spouse from love and protection. To cheat and hate is motivation. To prounce the lovers with truth and love. To care for one from the star above. Sakura."

Clifford and Daffodil growled.

Sakura said, "Sakura, Clifford, and Daffodil blast off through the speed of light, surrender now and break it up."

Clifford barked.

Naruto said, "What the?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "What going on?"

Sakura said, "Me, Clifford, and Daffodil have had enough of you lovebird."

Naruto said, "Lovebird."

Sakura said, "We demand you break up."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Break up."

Sakura said, "Yep and if you don't, your Daffodil will be the first rabbit to be eaten."

Naruto said, "By what?"

Sakura said, "A fox."

Naruto and Emily Elizabeth gasped.

Sakura said, "So Emily Elizabeth, you have two choices. Would you rather steal my Naruto or would you rather have Daffodil?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Uh, well, I rather have Daffodil."

Naruto said, "And I rather have Sakura."

Sakura said, "Really."

Naruto said, "Yeah. I wasn't a good friends to you Sakura. I'm sorry."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Me too Clifford. I shouldn't have forget you and Daffodil."

Clifford barked proudly to Emily as he hugged her.

Sakura said, "Do you really mean that Naruto?"

Naruto said, "Of course. I never wanna leave your side."

Sakura said, "Oh Naruto, that is so sweet."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, I guess we all learn something."

Naruto said, "Of course."

Clifford barked.

Naruto said, "Well, me and Sakura gotta get back home."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay. It was nice knowing you."

Naruto said, "I hope we meet again someday."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright. Well bye."

Naruto said, "See ya."

Sakura said, "We'll visit you someday."

So Naruto, Sakura, Emily Elizabeth, Clifford, and Daffodil went back home.

The End.


End file.
